


День стирки в Пещере Бэтмена / Laundry Day At The Batcave

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Посреди диких и безумных приключений Сэму и Дину все же приходится заниматься и скучными повседневными вещами. Впрочем, они способны сделать приключением даже скучные повседневные вещи, стоит лишь прокатиться на тележке для перевозке мебели.





	День стирки в Пещере Бэтмена / Laundry Day At The Batcave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laundry Day At The Batcave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495517) by CornishGirl. 



Годы. Годы их жизни были потрачены в дерьмовых мотелях с отвратительной прачечной, если в мотеле вообще была прачечная. Если не было, то отвратительная прачечная находилась в процессе блужданий по улицам. И всегда по ночам, когда в прачечной не было никого, кроме скучающего у телевизора дежурного, потому что только так можно было не привлекать лишнего внимания и не вызывать недовольства, загружая в стиралку одежду с запахом керосина или бензина, с запахом дыма и гари (или с запахом разложившегося трупа). 

Порванная одежда. Исполосованная в клочья одежда. Вымазанная в грязи одежда. Денег вечно не хватало на еду, бензин и боеприпасы, и потому они никогда не выбрасывали одежду, если её можно было хоть как-то залатать. После всех этих лет накладывания швов на раны, швы на ткани - это было легко. В конце концов, одежда не жаловалась, и ей не нужно было виски для обезболивания.

А теперь наконец-то это не важно. Они могут сваливать свои шмотки в стиралку, не заботясь о том, как они выглядят и пахнут, и никто не будет любопытствовать, глазеть или морщить нос. Потому что теперь у них есть свой дом, своя стиральная машина и своя сушилка. Легкодоступные, в любое время, когда пожелают; и никаких свидетелей процесса - только они с братом.

В первую неделю их житья в бункере они решили что тут много интересных и замечательных штук - но вот бытовая техника сильно устарела. Так что первые недели и месяцы они обновляли и расширяли их парк, насколько хватало средств. Хорошая кофеварка. Микроволновка. И комплект из стиралки и сушилки, которых Сэм подобрал по отдельности, онлайн штудируя Авито [1].

Закупка прачечной техники для модернизации бункера потребовала аренды пикапа, поскольку Детка, несмотря на свои неоспоримые достоинства, не осилила бы доставку стиральной машины и сушилки (а поскольку бункер был тайным бункером, заказать доставку на дом они точно не могли). Также они раскопали в одной из кладовых тележку для мебели, чтобы доставить машинки от пикапа в бункерную прачечную. Некоторое время Сэм пытался катить её, как скейт, сказав, что он сам дотянет (не смог), потом Дин включил режим "механик" и перераспределил наличные мощности для увеличения полезной тяги. Подключив в конце концов технику и погоняв её часок, Дин сообщил брату, что стирка будет обязанностью Сэма как минимум всю следующую неделю, потому что тот не только грохнулся с тележки прямо на спину Дина, тянущего передний буксирный трос, результатом чего также стало внезапное ускорение тележки с последующим наездом на заднюю часть Диновых ног (обутых в тапки, а не в берцы), но и ничем не помог Дину при установке и подключении стиралки и сушилки. По словам Дина (злобно осматривавшего синяки на спине и ногах), фактически всё, что Сэм делал - это сидел в Интернете, а он и так всё время этим занят. И потому в появлении в Пещере Бэтмена новой стиральной машины и сушилки нет никаких Сэмовых заслуг.

Сэм сказал, что он раскошелился больше чем на половину техники, это должно быть зачтено.

Дин сказал, что это он, Дин, взял куш на бильярде, а потом отдал Сэму половину выигрыша, поэтому заявление Сэма о том, что половина стиралки и половина сушилки оплачена им, Сэмом, не имеет под собой достаточных оснований. Заплатил за всё это только Дин. Поэтому, возможно, стирка будет входить в обязанности Сэма в течение месяца.

Сэм сказал, что он согласен, при условии, что Дин будет сортировать свою одежду и класть её в прачечной в отдельные кучки.

Дин указал, что он что сроду не сортировал свои шмотки и даже начинать не будет. И вообще у него нет склонности к ОКР [2].

Сэм вежливо разъяснил, что сортировка одежды на темную и светлую не является признаком ОКР, что производители стиральных машин, моющих средств и тканей рекомендуют подобное для продления срока службы одежды. И потому он, Сэм, всегда это делает.

Дин напомнил ему, что он, Дин, прекрасно продлевает срок жизни своей одежды и без сортировки, и хотя он не читал рекомендаций, у него есть джинсы и рубашки возрастом более десяти лет.

Сэм высказал мнение, что этот комментарий к их жизни навевает грусть, раз они носят ту же одежду, что и десять лет назад. И, кстати - ему, Сэму, пришлось всё же купить себе несколько новых рубашек, потому что он прилично увеличил мышцы в последнее время. А Дин - поинтересовался он - как у Дина насчет мышц? У Дина, который ест много жирных гамбургеров и пирогов, и пьёт много разной выпивки; а ведь он уже в таком возрасте, когда подобные пороки добавляют телу фунтов, и отнюдь не за счет мышц.

Дин обдумал это в течении пары секунд. Парень прав, он прилично подкачался после отъезда из Стэнфорда. Потом он высказал замечание, что, поскольку он, Дин, всё ещё прекрасно помещается в одежду 10-летней давности, это означает, что ни одного лишнего фунта он не наел. И потому он, Дин, продолжит есть всё, что ему захочется съесть и будет пить всё, что ему захочется выпить; в любое время, когда ему захочется. И в любых сочетаниях.

Сэм предупредил, что однажды это настигнет его.

Дин сообщил, что до тех пор, пока он способен удрать от монстров, фунтам его не догнать однозначно. А если они это сделают, он просто их пристрелит. И, между прочим, у него уже скопилась куча нестиранной одежды, и Сэму было бы неплохо заняться своими обязанностями.

Сэм, похоже, решил закончить спор, потому что, как обычно, у него закончились аргументы; и со смирением велел брату тащить свои шмотки в прачечную.

Дин сказал, что сортировать он не будет. Сэм сказал, что он в этом и не сомневался.

Немного позже, пока Сэм занимался стиркой, Дин вытащил из кладовой тележку и попытался прокатиться, как на скейте.

К его глубокому сожалению, попытка вышла еще более неудачной, чем у брата. Потому что Сэм просто спрыгнул с тележки, когда понял, что падает. Именно тогда тележка, облегчённая на 200 фунтов внезапно исчезнувшего Сэма, скачком финишировала прямиком в голые лодыжки Дина.

В случае Дина, наезд колеса тележки на камень стимулировал ускорение Дина, а не тележки, которая внезапно остановилась. А вот он - нет, и закончилось это для него ободранными локтями, коленками, порванной футболкой, драными тапками и (вероятно, это вина арендованного пикапа, у Детки никогда не было утечек) обширным масляным пятном на правой штанине джинсов.

Дин просочился в прачечную, когда брат оттуда отлучился, вылез из джинсов, немного помедлил, разглядывая отсортированную Сэмом загрузку барабана стиралки - она была светлая - потом пожал плечами, затолкал туда испачканные маслом джинсы, и быстро похромал по коридорам, стараясь незамеченным добраться до своей комнаты, в надежде успеть, прежде чем Сэм углядит его здесь в драной футболке и боксерах, с окровавленными локтями и ногами, и начнет выяснять, что случилось с его штанами.

Некоторые вещи братишке рассказывать не обязательно.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. не Авито, конечно, а Craigslist - но это то же самое, только для американцев и прочих иностранцев.  
> 2\. ОКР - обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, синдром навязчивых мыслей и утомительных действий, которые становятся основным видом ежедневной умственной активности заболевшего (кратенько из интернетов).


End file.
